Same, Yet Different
by SiXeRzgErL-43
Summary: Lizzie’s class gets a project to act out songs, Lizzie gets paired with Gordo. No big deal, right? Bad summary, just read the story!
1. Default Chapter

Title- Same, Yet Different Summary- Lizzie's class gets a project to act out songs, Lizzie gets paired with Gordo. No big deal, right? Miranda is given the job to give out the songs, knowing the two like each other; Miranda is determined to give them a song that will help them realize inner feelings. Rating-PG-just incase. Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Kate, and Mr. Digg.etc, but any characters you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Miranda's POV I turned around to see my two best friends, Elizabeth Brooke "Lizzie" McGuire and David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon, how much I wanted them to get together, but that's just something I'll have to deal with later, or maybe sooner than I thought. "Hey guys, Mr. Digg is our sub English teacher.you know what that means!"  
  
"Yep," Lizzie answered, "it means we're going to get an awesome project!  
  
I caught Gordo staring and Lizzie, and although I thought it was extremely cute, I had to interrupt it before it got any weirder. "Gordo!!! Hello, you there?"  
  
"Oh y-yah yah, I was just, umm.looking at how idiotic Kate and her friends act."  
  
"Sure" I said, rolling my eyes at Gordo, does he not know how obvious his crush is?  
  
Lizzie, completely oblivious to the fact he was staring at her chimed in, "yeah, they think they're so awesome."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok class, here's the project Ms. Hashman wanted me to assign you, except I added the special "Mr. Digg touch" to it. We're going to get in groups," Ethan's hand shot up, "no Mr. Craft; I'll be picking the groups. Anyway, you will be getting a song, and with the song, you have to act it out." I raised my hand," yes Ms. Sanchez?"  
  
"Will be assigning our songs?"  
  
"Actually I was just about to pick a name out of a hat to tell you who will be picking the songs for every group." Mr. Digg reached into this ugly yellow hat and pulled out a name. "Funny enough Miss Sanchez, you're the lucky song chooser!"  
  
"Coolie!"  
  
"Well, here are the groups," Mr. Digg took out a bright orange clip board. "Our first group will be Ethan, Kate, and Miranda. Group two will be Larry, Parker, and Veruca. Eric, Danny, Kelly, you're group three. Mr. Digg kept saying names, and until what felt like forever to me, Mr. Digg says "Lizzie and Gordo." Yes! I thought to myself, I can give Lizzie and Gordo a song that'll make 'em realize how much they like each other.hmm.I could them "Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelly Rowland, "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.hmm.there are so many choices, it'll be hard to pick just one.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Oh man, I'm with Gordo, the guy I've like for, like, my whole life. I bet Miranda will do something. Ever since I told her at a sleepover a while ago how much I like Gordo, she's been plotting to get us together. As much as I'd love to be with Gordo, I want to tell him myself, not my nosey best friend tell him. "Miranda, are you up to something?" I questioned.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause you have this look on your face, the look you get whenever you're up to something."  
  
"What if I was, it would only be to help you."  
  
"You're doing something to try and accidentally have me tell Gordo I like him aren't you!"  
  
"No, I promise I'm not."  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I didn't really lie to Lizzie, I told her the truth, I told her I'm not going to trick her into telling Gordo how she feels. Which I'm not. I'm gonna get the two together on my own, now matter who is trying to stop me, the two are meant for each other, everyone knows it. Even Kate knows it. In fact, Kate had been helping me try to get Lizzie and Gordo together since the sixth grade, even when we weren't friends and she got popular. I guess you could call me and Kate 'secret friends.' We even have sleepovers occasionally, and a lot of the time, our main topic of discussion is Elizabeth and David. In my eyes, and a lot of the people at Hillridge Junior High, Lizzie and Gordo's relationship was like a fairy tell, everyone knew the two liked each other, but still aren't ready to completely admit it to themselves.  
  
*Next day at school*  
  
"Miranda have you made the final decisions for the songs?" Mr. Digg asked.  
  
"Yes," I said proudly. "For Kate, Ethan, and I, I have picked "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. For Larry, Veruca, and Parker, I've chosen "Stole" by Kelly Rowland. Eric, Danny, and Kelly, I've given you "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake. Claire, Brooke, and Jeremy, you'll be doing "First Date" by Blink 182. Camren and Rodger, you'll be doing "In The End" by Linkin Park. .(a/n I can't think of any more names.so just pretend more were named.lol) Lizzie and Gordo, you'll be doing.  
  
The fire alarm went off, everyone was running around screaming. "Sorry that was just a false alarm!" Principle Tweedy said over the load sparker.  
  
"Well.as I was saying.Lizzie and Gordo you'll be doing."  
  
a/n: Ok that was half because I wanted to give y'all a cliff hanger, and half because I can't think of a song.please give me a good song idea in the review.actually just PLEASE REVIEW!!! Lol thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Lizzie McGuire, which hasn't done me any good for the past 2 years. This chapter isn't very L/G-y, but there is some.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
"OK," I said, very seriously, "as I've been trying to say, Lizzie and Gordo, you'll be performing "A Moment like This" by Kelly Clarkson." I looked at her two best friends turn around to look at each other and blush madly. 'Just what I wanted to see.' Miranda said, with a smirk on her face. Kate got up and walked over to me.  
  
"Good choice." She said with a smile. Claire saw this and was furious.  
  
"What are you doing talking to THAT?!?!"  
  
Kate gave a nervous giggle, and then, blabbed on, about, what I think, came to the tip of her tongue. It was pretty obvious to tell she was lying, but Claire, not being the smartest girl on the block, didn't realize this."I was just reminding her that even though me and her are in the same group that this is DEFINENTLY not going to make us friends or something. And, in our performance, she can portray the part of the first girl, ya know, the one who does ballet and her head was up in space or whatever. Not that I listen to the kind of music that her kind listens too. But, anyway, I want to be the girl who gets Ethan in the end, so I was just letting her know that she has no chance."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to think one of my, the captain of the cheerleading squad, is friends with such a loser."  
  
"Well Claire, don't worry, I'd never be friends with such a crappy lowlife"  
  
'Crappy lowlife; that hurt.' I thought to myself, 'I know she doesn't mean that, but it still isn't the nicest thing to say.' I saw Kate whisper 'I'm sorry' to me when Claire went over to drool over Danny Kessler, and that made me feel a bit better. What made it really hurt was that Kate really understands me. Sometimes I think I like her more than Lizzie. Why? Because it's been a proven fact that Lizzie's best friend is Gordo and not me, which hurts. The two have a lot in common, not many things you see on the outside, but on the inside. They've been friends since the day they were born, where I didn't come in until the third grade. The two are inseparable, where sometimes I feel like Lizzie forgets about me completely. Don't get me wrong, I love Lizzie like a sister, just sometimes I just feel like 'tag along Miranda,' and I admit it, I am jealous of Gordo. A lot of times I wish I was Lizzie's only friend and I could be 'best friend Miranda' instead of 'tag along Miranda.' Although of this, I still want more than anything in the world for my two best friends to get together, Lizzie's always there for me, and I want the best for her. Most of the things I think are just out of jealousy. I know I'm not really a 'tag along' but I also know that Lizzie's best friend is Gordo, but that's OK. I think it took me until right now that maybe Lizzie can have two best friends, and maybe I can have three.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Oh man, Lizzie and I have to perform "A Moment like This." How do I know that Miranda did this purposely? No wonder she had that smirk on her face all day long. Why did I tell her to begin with? Actually, I had to tell her, if I didn't, I would've gone crazy. You see, one day Miranda and I were on the phone.  
  
*Flashback* Miranda: Hey Gordo, what's up?  
  
Gordo: Oh, nothing special. I just need to talk to you about something.  
  
Miranda: Does it have anything to do with Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: How'd you know?  
  
Miranda: Come on Gordo, you flirt with her constantly; it doesn't take a genius to notice. I mean, I think Ethan knows.  
  
Gordo: What I should I do about it?  
  
Miranda: Tell her!  
  
Gordo: Why would I want to do that? It's not like she likes me.  
  
Miranda: Well, I don't know, she might.  
  
Gordo: Huh? Did she tell you something?  
  
Miranda: She didn't say anything to me, but did you ever notice when you flirt with her, she kind of flirts back?  
  
Gordo: I guess I, umm.never noticed.  
  
Miranda: Well you have to pay more attention to these things! Now go ahead tell her!  
  
*click*  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Knowing myself, I didn't tell her. But I wish I did, because it's driving me crazy! Speaking of her, here she comes now. "Hey Lizzie!" I said, like nothing was going on.  
  
"Hey Gordo, what's up?" She said, kind of nervously, like the nervousness I was trying to hold back when I was trying to talk to her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about what we should do for this song. Miranda gave us a really." I trailed off.  
  
"Hard song, yeah I know." Said Lizzie, she was blushing, I could tell, was what Miranda said true? Guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
"Yeah, so, want to come over my house after school? We need to get started on this project; it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Sure, I'll be over your house at 3:45, okay?"  
  
"Sure, see ya then!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
''I CAN'T BELIEVE MIRANDA!' I kept thinking, I can't believe she is making me and Gordo do "A Moment like This!" That's the last time I tell her anything. What are Gordo and I going to do for this project? It's going to be so hard! But hey, if at the end of this, Gordo and I get together, I'll thank Miranda. If not, then I don't know what I'll do.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, you there?" Man, Gordo always comes at the worst times.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes and you've just been staring out into space. Are you okay?"  
  
"Uhh.yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
A/N: How was this chapter, I know it wasn't that great, but hey, it'll get better, it's starting off slow, but it'll get better, I PROMISE!!! Please review, the review button will not bite, I promise. 


End file.
